<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primo incontro tra Tsuna e Hayato by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918042">Primo incontro tra Tsuna e Hayato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le note della vita [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia versione del primo incontro tra Tsuna e Hayato.<br/>Scritto per G.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le note della vita [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primo incontro tra Tsuna e Hayato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primo incontro tra Tsuna e Hayato</p><p>Gokudera raggiunse il banco di Sawada con una ginocchiata e cercò il volto di Tsuna.<br/>Lo vide diventare rosso e strillare e si allontanò, infilando le mani in tasca.<br/>&lt; Sono venuto fin dall’Italia solo per lui. Per anni ho aspettato questo momento e ora che sono qui non riesco a dire niente. Sono un’idiota! &gt;. Digrignò i denti e si diresse verso un banco vuoto. &lt; Non importa. Appena lo avrò sconfitto e rapito, così come uno Scoglio deve fare, sicuramente mi torneranno le parole &gt;.<br/>Udì un ragazzino dire a Tsuna: “Lo conosci? Perché ti fissava come se ti conoscesse”.<br/>Gokudera si accomodò al suo posto. Diverse ragazze lo guardavano arrossendo, ammiccando o lanciando bassi gridolini, parlottando tra loro.<br/>&lt; Questa è la prima volta che sono in una vera classe. Non ho mai frequentato una storia, mi fa quasi impressione.<br/>Da piccolo avrei pagato oro per poter fare qualcosa del genere &gt; pensò. Allungò le gambe e posò la mano sul banco, facendo tintinnare gli anelli che portava.<br/>Osservò la lavagna dove l’insegnante aveva iniziato a scrivere.<br/>&lt; In Italia questi esercizi non si fanno certo alle medie, si fanno negli anni avanzati delle superiori.<br/>Sono comunque cose che conosco già a memoria &gt; pensò.<br/>Fece una smorfia notando che Sawada stava fissando Kyoko allarmato.<br/>Quest’ultima lanciava occhiate languide nel posto davanti a quello di Gokudera, dove si trovava un giovane moro addormentato.<br/>&lt; Iiih! Kyoko si è sicuramente preso una cotta per lo studente appena trasferito &gt; pensò Tsunayoshi preoccupato.<br/>Gokudera alzò lo sguardo sul soffitto.<br/>&lt; Quella mocciosa non mi piace per niente. Se pensa di mettersi tra me e il mio futuro ragazzo la farò saltare in aria &gt; si ripromise.</p><p>***</p><p>Gokudera fece una smorfia, incupendosi, vedendo Sawada correre via da una serie di delinquenti.<br/>&lt; Quei maledetti vogliono morire? Come osano?<br/>Non sono diversi dai bulli che ho dovuto far sempre saltare in aria nei vicoli del mio paese da quando sono scappato di casa &gt; pensò. Si mise una sigaretta tra le labbra, il suo viso stravolto dalla rabbia era in penombra.<br/>“Per me è peggio di un pugno in un occhio un comportamento così pietoso e senza spina dorsale” disse secco Gokudera. &lt; Come osano dare fastidio a qualcuno che è così palesemente più piccolo di età? Oh, se conoscessi già la potenza delle tue fiamme potresti ucciderli senza bisogno del mio aiuto. <br/>Come puoi pensare di diventare boss della famiglia Vongola in queste condizioni? Non sei decisamente pronto per il mondo mafioso, hai bisogno della mia guida esperta &gt; pensò.<br/>“Tu… Tu sei lo studente trasferito…” esalò Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi. Lo vide far scattare un accendino per accendersi la sigaretta.<br/>&lt; Ha ragione. Sono un fifone senza spina dorsale! Sto morendo di paura!<br/>Vuole uccidermi anche lui? &gt; si domandò.<br/>“… Me ne vado immediatamente” gemette.<br/>“Il tuo tentativo di diventare 10° boss della famiglia Vongola finisce qui” disse Gokudera secco.<br/>Tsunayoshi balzò all’indietro.<br/>“Cosa ne sai tu della famiglia?” domandò.<br/>&lt; Io? Sei tu quello che non ne sa niente. O sapresti chi sono e che importanza ha la famiglia Scoglio &gt; pensò Gokudera. Serrò un pugno e si voltò lentamente. &lt; Perché non riesco a dirgli niente?! Ho un’idea! Se funzionava per Xanxus, non vedo perché non dovrebbe andare bene anche per me &gt; si disse. Imitò l’espressione dura di Xanxus.<br/>“Spazzatura, io mi rifiuto di accettarti come boss” intimò secco. “Io sarò il Decimo!”.<br/>“CHEEEE?!” strepitò Tsunayoshi, tremando. “Che diamine stai dicendo?!”.<br/>&lt; Io mica lo voglio fare il Decimo! Perché Reborn mi ha detto che non c’erano pretendenti?! Lo fa questo straniero e via &gt; pensò.<br/>“Ti ho guardato a lungo…” sussurrò Gokudera.<br/>&lt; No! Così penserà che sono un maniaco… Non che non sia vero. Sono mesi che lo seguo di nascosto e mi faccio mandare foto di lui da anni.<br/>No, così di sicuro non farò buona impressione! &gt; si disse.<br/>“… Una gran perdita di tempo. Ti guardo soltanto da quella sfida di pallavolo, ma mi è bastato per valutarti” mentì, estraendo dalla cintura dei candelotti di dinamite.<br/>&lt; Visto che continuo a non riuscire a dirgli niente di utile, sarà meglio che mi dia una mossa a sconfiggerlo.<br/>Prima che questo adorabile ragazzetto si faccia ammazzare da un vero mafioso. Insomma, ha avuto bisogno della fiamma dell’ultimo desiderio per sconfiggere un incapace come quel Mochida &gt; pensò.<br/>“Questo è il tempo di morire, qui ed ora” disse con voce roca. &lt; Questa quando mio padre la dice fa sempre effetto. Persino la mia ‘matrigna’ non ne rimane indifferente. Spero di averla detta bene come lui &gt;.<br/>“DINAMITE!” ululò terrorizzato Sawada, mentre Gokudera accendeva i candelotti con la dinamite.<br/>“Ci vediamo” sussurrò Hayato, lanciandoglieli.<br/>&lt; Questa invece la dice sempre Reborn ed è risaputo quanto riesce a fare colpo.<br/>Quei candelotti sono quelli che uso per darmi la spinta. Di sicuro la loro carica non è mortale, ma dovrebbero bastare per metterlo k.o. &gt; pensò.<br/>“Tsk” brontolò, vedendo che Reborn aveva sparato verso Tsuna, facendolo cadere all’indietro con l’onda d’urto.<br/>&lt; Ci mancava solo questa interruzione. Non ho altre bombe così poco pericolose, ora dovrò rischiare di più &gt; pensò. Il medesimo vento sollevato dal proiettile aveva spento le fiamme delle dinamiti.<br/>Sawada era caduto sdraiato di schiena.<br/>“Ciaossu” salutò Reborn, seduto su una delle finestre.<br/>&lt; Zio! Perché ti devi intromettere? Non lo vedi che lo sto corteggiando?! &gt; pensò Hayato, scuotendo la testa. <br/>“Anche lui fa parte della mafia?!”. Fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri dalle urla di Sawada.<br/>&lt; Reborn non glielo ha detto? Oh, forse non vuole che si sappia che ci conosciamo. Magari mi sta aiutando a non far sapere che sono uno Scoglio.<br/>Sì, è così. Mi sta chiamando Gokudera anche lui. Non me l’aspettavo fosse uno zio così premuroso. Forse è per questo che mia sorella Bianchi ha una cotta per lui &gt; si disse.<br/>“Quindi tu sei il migliore assassino di Vongola Nono… Reborn”.<br/>Reborn ghignò, mentre Sawada era scosso da tremiti di terrore. Guardava prima uno poi l’altro, col viso pallido e la bocca spalancata.<br/>“Se dovessi sconfiggere Sawada, sarei il prossimo in linea di successione nella famiglia, vero?” chiese Hayato. &lt; Così dovrebbe capire cosa ho intenzione di fare e lasciarmi corteggiare in pace &gt; pensò.<br/>“Sì, è giusto. Continua pure a tentare di ucciderlo in pace” disse Reborn, accavallando le gambe.<br/>&lt; Eh, se anche suo nonno Salvatore si fosse deciso con Settimo, magari avrei visto ‘sposati’ i miei genitori adottivi &gt; pensò quest’ultimo.<br/>“Uccidermi?! Questo è un gioco, vero?!” gridò Sawada, così forte da graffiarsi la gola. <br/>Hayato aveva iniziato a cercare le diverse sigarette che aveva sul corpo.<br/>“Reborn, mi hai tradito?<br/>Voi siete fuori di testa! Non combatterò contro la mafia!” sbraitò Tsuna, correndo via.<br/>&lt; Dove diamine va?! Non sono così veloce a correre &gt; si domandò Gokudera. Prese una scorciatoia e gli apparve davanti, a braccia e gambe aperte.<br/>Accese tutte le sigarette in una volta sola, dopo averle messe tutte in bocca. &lt; Devo decisamente tentare il tutto per tutto o mi sfuggirà. Speriamo che Reborn lo salvi se io non dovessi riuscirci in tempo &gt;. Utilizzò le sigarette per accendere innumerevoli candelotti di dinamite.<br/>Tsuna cambiò direzione e cercò di scappare via, mentre le bombe piovevano dietro di lui, venendo lanciate da Gokudera.<br/>Tsuna balzò e saltò, allontanandosi anche a gattoni, schivandole, fino a trovarsi davanti ad un vicolo cieco della scuola.<br/>&lt; Fortunatamente Hibari ha fatto svuotare questa zona sapendo della nostra battaglia. Posso sempre contare su di lui &gt; pensò Gokudera. Lasciò che una ciocca di capelli gli finisse davanti all’occhio.<br/>“È finita” disse, lanciando altre bombe contro Tsuna. Attento a farle finire intorno a lui e non addosso al suo viso.<br/>Il proiettile di Reborn colpì la fronte di Tsuna, che cadde all’indietro.<br/>Hayato s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi. Le sigarette strette fortemente tra i denti.<br/>&lt; Quello che è successo durante la sfida di pallavolo &gt; pensò.<br/>Tsuna si rialzò da terra con i vestiti strappati e solo l’intimo addosso ed una fiamma che ardeva sulla sua fronte.<br/>“REBORN!<br/>Spegnerò le micce con il mio ultimo desiderio!” sbraitò.<br/>&lt; La sua voce… sembra un ruggito. Ricorda un leone, come un vero Vongola &gt; pensò Hayato. Avvertendo un brivido di piacere scivolargli lungo la schiena.<br/>Vide Tsuna iniziare a spegnere le dinamiti una dopo l’altra, utilizzando i suoi pugni per dare vita a delle onde d’urto che ci riuscissero.<br/>&lt; Vedi che razza d’imbranato che sono! Come ho fatto a non prendere qualcuno che era così piccolo e sprovveduto? Qualcuno di così innocente e… con un bel sedere. Oh sì, che bel sedere. Lì a gattoni, non sa quello che gli farei.<br/>Perché diamine è in mutande? Perché gli piace tanto spogliarsi?! Beh, potrebbe sempre farlo in casa mia, per me… Magari dopo che l’ho rapito posso fargli capire quanto apprezzo. <br/>Dannazione, mi sto distraendo! Non posso combattere così! Però non è colpa mia se quel corpo sottile è ipnotico. Sembra snodabile.<br/>Quante diamine di posizioni riesce a fare? Deve essere così poliedrico a letto.<br/>Scoglio Hayato, smettila di pensare come un pervertito! Probabilmente quel moccioso è vergine! In un certo senso anche tu lo sei! &gt; pensava Gokudera. Boccheggiò, vedendo l’espressione furiosa di Tsuna, i suoi occhi brillanti alla luce della fiamma. &lt; Ho sempre pensato che fosse stupendo sottomesso, legato, possibilmente sotto di me.<br/>Mi sbagliavo. Nasconde un caratterino focoso e volitivo. Inizio a pensare che sarebbe bello farsi sbattere ad una parete da uno così. Magari mentre ringhia e morde. Potrebbe essere un vero boss, capace di dominare i suoi uomini &gt;. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre il sudore solcava la sua pelle pallida.<br/>Iniziò a lanciare delle bombe a grappoli, candelotti di dinamite collegati tra loro a due a due.<br/>Tsuna proseguiva a spegnerli con la medesima decisione.<br/>&lt; Non riesco a concentrarmi. Non ho mai visto qualcosa di simile. Una tale forza ed energia, deve avere dentro di sé un’immensa volontà &gt; pensò Hayato, passando a candelotti a tre a tre.<br/>Perse la presa e gli caddero ai piedi.<br/>“Merda…” gemette. &lt; Sono troppi. Non riuscirò a resistere all’esplosione che ne seguirà &gt;.<br/>“… per me è finita” esalò.<br/>Sgranò gli occhi, Tsuna aveva iniziato a spegnere i candelotti vicino a lui.<br/>&lt; Mi sta salvando? Perché? In fondo pensava lo volessi uccidere davvero &gt; pensò Gokudera. Arrossì, fissando il giovane che stava in ginocchio davanti a lui.<br/>“Meno male. Ci siamo andati vicini” disse, passandosi la mano sulla fronte.<br/>Gokudera osservò il suo sorriso e la sua aria serena. Si genuflette, posando la fronte sul terreno e battendovi con forza le mani.<br/>“Avevo torto riguardo a voi!<br/>Voi siete l’unico che è degno di diventare boss dei Vongola!” gridò.<br/>Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e si voltò.<br/>&lt; No! Ha frainteso! Io non voglio diventare boss! Per me può farlo lui senza problemi! Anzi voglio lo faccia qualcun altro! &gt; pensò.<br/>Gokudera gli sorrise, con gli occhi liquidi, ancora rosso in volto.<br/>“Decimo, io vi seguirò ovunque” promise con voce carica di sentimento.<br/>“Eh?” gemette Tsuna.<br/>“Comandate e sarà fatto”. Aggiunse Gokudera, sporgendosi verso di lui.<br/>&lt; Questo suona così ambiguo &gt; pensò Sawada, rabbrividendo.<br/>“Il perdente serve il vincitore e la sua famiglia. Queste sono le regole” disse Reborn.<br/> &lt; Li ho lasciati per un po’ e sono arrivati a questo. Gli Scoglio sono proprio incorreggibili. Come può pensare che un bimbo innocente come Tsuna possa stare sopra? Chi potrebbe mai spiegarli che Hayato vuole solo essere rapito da lui? &gt; pensò, sospirando.<br/>“Voi siete molto di più di quanto mi sarei mai aspettato. Avete rischiato per me la vostra vita, quindi è giusto che io metta la mia nelle vostre” sussurrò Gokudera.<br/>&lt; Come ho potuto credere anche solo per un momento che un incapace come me avesse le abilità per diventare boss dei Vongola? Come pensavo di poter cambiare questo mondo se non sono neanche un figlio legittimo? &gt; pensò.<br/>“A-andiamo… Si fa per i compagni di classe… ci si aiuta sempre” piagnucolò Tsuna.<br/>“Assolutamente no! Io sono vostro” disse secco Gokudera.<br/>Reborn sorrise e saltò accanto a Tsuna.<br/>“Hai fatto un buon acquisto. Non troverai un soldato più fedele di Gokudera”.<br/>&lt; Ho visto che quei bulli si stanno dirigendo qui per attaccare BakaTsuna. Mi divertirò a vedere mio nipote farli saltare in aria &gt; pensò, ridacchiando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>